Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Also, communication systems for vehicles may provide for communication between vehicles, between vehicles and infrastructure, and/or between a vehicle and a remote server. Such car2car or V2V and car2X or V2X technology provides for communication between vehicles based on information provided by one or more vehicles and/or information provided by infrastructure or a remote server or the like. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,580,795 and/or U.S. Publication Nos. US 2012-0218412, published Aug. 30, 2012, and/or US 2012-0062743, published Mar. 15, 2012, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.